


Babe Im Yours

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Why do none of my ships have tags yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: Sam just happened. He happened to Quackity in a time where he felt he still had very little agency as to what happened with himself. Schlatt was dead, the revolution was over, L'manburg was a literal crater, partly flooded and yet still filled with smoke and broken dreams. Quackity could relate to that, feeling like a crater had opened in his heart, full of tears and broken, broken dreams.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 38
Kudos: 288





	Babe Im Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I am sort of sorry but not really.
> 
> Edit: Could not live with the title any longer, sorry.

Sam just happened. He happened to Quackity in a time where he felt he still had very little agency as to what happened with himself. Schlatt was dead, the revolution was over, L'manburg was a literal crater, partly flooded and yet still filled with smoke and broken dreams. Quackity could relate to that, feeling like a crater had opened in his heart, full of tears and broken, broken dreams.

They had just begun attempts at rebuilding the town when Sam began hanging around. Quack didn't really know him at first, nor was he really open to new people, but something about him was fascinating. He for one hated it whenever Quackity would talk badly about himself, and he expressed it in a weird, wholesome way. 

Mere days later, this odd way of complimenting evolved into outright praise, still a little odd but sweet. It made Quackity's head dizzy and that scared him. He had barely gotten out of the last crater, it felt as if the earth beneath his feet could crumble back into the pit at any moment. At least the daily crying had stopped. Now there was only cold, dry sadness and red rimmed eyes, the pit drained of all it's water. 

Less than a month after everything happened, Sam approached him in his house of wood and stone. It was still bare, and always cold but Quackity could not bear to make it his home. Sam had a proposition to make. 

"Hey Big Q, I gotta talk to you." he said, and his smile made moths flutter in the rotting piece of flesh that was once his heart at the nickname.

"Whats up?" he looked up. Sam was really tall, and also good at combat and it terrified Quackity a little until he got to know the other. Now it just thrilled the living hell out of him, and the guilt dripped off of him like honey, like blood. It suffocated him. 

Sam, entirely oblivious to his internal conflict, continues. "I was wondering if-" he looked in between his feet, clearly a little flustered "I wanted to ask you to come live with me" he rushed out, hiding his face in his stupid big hands. 

"Uhh?" Is all Quack knew to answer to that, taken by surprise.

"It's just-I know you love this place and its people. But it's no longer your home. There are too many bad memories here, at least that's what I think. I wanted to ask if you'd want to come live with me, I got a free room or two. I'd like the company, too" An embarrassed grin accompanied the last sentence, and god did Sam's smiles do things to Quackity. 

He looked around to buy himself some time, to the bare wood walls and makeshift chests of his home, messy but not in a homey way. 

"Hey, If I hate it I can still go back, right? I'll try it." He answers in the end. 

Sam visibly perks up at the answer, as if he didn't quite believe it. "Of course you can come back! It's not like I'm kidnapping you…" 

All Quackity remembers for the next few days is moving his rather meager belongings into Sam's house, a huge bunker-like structure that had a ton of odd redstone contraptions in it. Quack did not understand most of the machines, but Sam seemed very proud and passionate about them, that alone made Quackity all giddy. 

That wasn't good, and he was just self aware enough to know that denial will not help crushes. Yes, he admitted it. This did not change the fact that Sam was like, way out of his league. The guy was tall, nice and handsome and Quackity was a broken chew toy for men with anger issues at most. 

'Sam really wouldn't like that thought', he thought, and it hurt his broken heart even more. 

One day, after Sam had just finished some sort of maze (???apparently it was for a horse???) while Quackity was decorating their base. (He had no idea when it had become 'their' home, and it almost did not concern him. He was done resisting his own happiness.) The mighty door of the base began to open, the familiar click of it's mechanism was the only warning he got. He looked beyond it, Sam standing there haloed by the sunlight shining into the room. For a moment, he looked like a vision, a god.

He stepped in, lest the closing door crush him and they greeted each other with a hug. The physical touch had started up within the last few weeks, small brushes of skin up until they were joined at the hip whenever they were in the same room, maybe thinking about it whenever they were not. 

"Hi," said Quackity into Sam's shoulder, not quite willing to let go just yet. "Hi there," came the answer in a chuckle "miss me?"

"I did", Quack admitted, "you were gone a while." 

"I was. Sorry about that." Before he could protest, Sam continued "I got something for you" For a moment, Quack's blood froze cold. Surprises were rarely good, back when- 

He remembered where he was quickly enough not to worry the other, who had since begun rummaging through his bag, pulling out a black box. 

"I uh, I don't if you like this kind of stuff but I uhm, found it in a chest in an abandoned mineshaft and thought of you."

Curiosity took over Quack for a moment, taking the gift and opening it. Inside, there was a delicate chain, it appeared to be siver and very well made. He picked it up, on its end there was an artful little trident, also silver in colour and ancient in design. It looked good, for the time it must have spent in that box. There was no way he was worth such an expensive relic.

"I-I can't take this-it's way too expensive!" He stuttered out. 

Sam blushed a brutal red, and answered "It was free for me. It has no worth to me unless you want it."

"What do you want for it" Asked Quackity, still wary of this whole thing. 

"Nothing. It's a present." Sam answered determinedly.

"No. You need to want something from me. Otherwise I won't take it." To be honest, Quackity only wanted to know upfront what the payment for this kindness was. Kindnesses didn't ever come for free to him. 

Sam observed him warily, before he nodded and said "All right. How about- Only if you want to- Niki opened a new cafe recently, right? How about we go there. Together." 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Quackity asked, shock making him blunt as he could be. 

Sam recoiled a little, body stiffening and face blushing. "Uhh yeah? I mean, please don't feel obligated to- We could also go as friend-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I wanna go on a date with you."

"Oh." Sam seems to consider this for a moment. "And it's not because you feel you have to go?"

Quack rolled his eyes. "I said I want to go. Is that enough or do I have to write an essay about it?"

Sam chuckled, and answered "Five pages, please. At least. Due tomorrow, at, lets say, five pm. That works for you?" Quackity nodded, suddenly very aware how this went, but in a good way. This felt easy, like breathing when no one reminded you.

Their date went well. They traveled to Lmanburg by boat, Quackity pressed into Sam's back, less for balance and more to enjoy the close proximity. As they arrived, Niki looked at them weird but did not comment at their rather nice attire. Her cake was amazing, as always. They both drank some hot chocolate, and made nice conversation. N¡k¡ left them alone, busying herself in the kitchen and absolutely not listening in to what they were talking. It was very ordinary, and Quackity really liked that.

So they went on more dates, and they got closer and close and maybe Niki spilled to someone because suddenly their occasional visits to the town were filled with underhanded stares and wiggling eyebrows. No one ever said anything negative though, something they were both grateful for. 

They kissed. At first, it was only after date nights, and goodnight kisses. Then, as if some sort of switch flipped they were kissing all the time. Stolen little ones before parting in the morning, lingering ones whenever they had just a moment with the other. Heated ones, sometimes. It never evolved beyond that, despite many opportunities. It was maybe Quackity's fault, and he wasn't happy about it. He was very anxious about the whole thing. He still believed this was some sort of fever dream, that he may wake up if he wasn't careful enough.

He was just trying to uncling himself from Sam's lap, a new favourite seat of his, things had inevitably gone heated again. 

"Where are you going?" This a question Sam had never asked before. He'd always take the rejection quietly. This was not god, this was very bad. Cold, empty dread settled in his stomach. He'd fucked up. His fear must've shown, and Sam, who was very smart after all, put two and two together. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. Ain't no one's gonna hurt you here. I just wanted to know why you leave so I can avoid doing it so much. Is it the sexual stuff?" He looked at Quack with big, vulnerable eyes.

"No-Its-" Quackity clawed at words. "It's nothing you do I'm just scared…"

"Scared of what, exactly?" Sam said the words slowly, as if he was not sure if they were the right ones, as if one wrong step could crumble everything. 

They really did have the Same fears, same insecurities. At their core, they were similar beings. If Quackity wasn't so broken, he'd have called them soulmates a long time ago. 

He really did not want to talk about this, speaking about his deepest fears was hard. Especially with someone who was so important to him, someone who simultaneously embodied and defied all of them. 

"I don't have a problem with anything at all" He put his hand up at Sam's attempt to say something, still standing two steps away from him. "It's just- I have fears that cannot be put into words. One of them is- I guess it's being seen by others. Judged. You're Important, like real important to me so your opinion matters more." He took a steadying breath before sitting back down in Sam's lap, looking him in the eyes. Logically he knew that Sam would not be harsh about this, but nothing could ever shut up the anxious voice in the back of his head. 

Sam looked back at him, carefully considering his words. 

"First of all, I think you are beautiful. Gorgeous. Inside and out. I consider myself very lucky to be allowed to be with you, any way at all. I love you, anf that won't change, no matter what, you understand?" 

Quackity nodded, throat closed and unable to speak. The voice didn't magically disappear, but hearing it still helped. He felt brave now, a little drunk in affection, maybe. In a fit of courage, he asked "Could you show me, how much you love me?" 

Sam inclined his head "You mean..."

"Yeah. M-make love to me? Please."

The taller was clearly flustered by the request, he smiled his typical embarrassed smile, but his nod was eager. "But. But if you need to back out for any reason at all, please tell me, alright? I don't want to hurt you." Quackity nodded once again, that was easy enough to do, and it seemed very important to Sam. 

They were on the couch, and Quackity was still on Sam's lap. It was his favourite place to be, anyways. Sam gestured for him to take his Hoodie off. It was scary in concept, that thing hid so many scars of his past. In reality, he did not blink twice at the marks, just busied himself with his own top. "C'mere" He said, once they were both shirtless, and Quack obliged, scooting as close as he could, cold skin on cold skin, warming up rapidly. It felt nice, and for once Quackity did not feel vulnerable and alone while with another, pressing himself closer instead of away.

"Still good?" Asked Sam, and it made Quackity melt even further into him. A mere moment later, they were kissing like they were drowning and the other was all the air in the world. 

even further into him. The silver chain Sam had gifted him made little noises as it swung between them. Quackity could not help himself, he grinned into the kiss.

Sam's hands were travelling over his back, cradling the back of his head and pulling him closer. It was cold in the room, so Quackity did not mind in the slightest. He began to squirm on the spot, seeking friction as Sam's mouth started to travel  
down. A kiss to the chin, one to his neck and another to his collarbones where they stuck out a little. Quackitylet out a huffed little moan as one of the hands holding him in place wandered to his ass. He changed positions a little, now riding one of Sam's massive thighs to allow for more friction. Sam chuckled at the moan he lets out because of the new sensation. He hid his head in the other's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent to ground himself. Sam meanwhile played with his nipples, using his mouth and his free hand to stimulate them. He even bit once, and it made Quackity shudder

"You like that? Bites?" Sam asked, and all he could answer was a wrecked moan. It'd been forever since he felt so good, and he wanted more. Luckily, Sam seemed to agree, as he next asked "Pants off? Can I touch you?". It was sweet how he kept asking, and Quack was deeply thankful for it.

"Only if- Only if you take off your clothes, too." He answered, still moving on the other's thigh. "Of course!" 

So they seperated for a moment to get their pants off, standing in front of each other completely naked. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Asked Sam, and so they went, hand in hand. The mood had changed from lighthearted to somewhat heavy as they entered the room, though it disappeared quickly as Sam began to rummage through his stuff to find some lube, completely in the nude. 

Quack was sitting on the bed, concentrating on breathing and living in the moment. With a little noise of triumph, Sam came back to the bedside, now richer in lube and condoms, which he deposited on the nightstand. He was fuckig huge, In literally every way imaginable. Quackityhad no idea how that dick was supposed to fit into him, but he supposed they'd figure it out.

"Can I uhh, Suck you off while I open you up?" He asked, unusually blunt. Quackity sputtered at the request, but agreed. Sam positioned him on his back for easy access, putting himself between Quackity's legs, kissing him once again, this time with intensity. His mouth found it's way back to Quack's nipples, and Quackity had to bite his arm to avoid making embarrassing noises. "Hurry up already!" whined Quackity, who really couldn't take any more teasing.

So Sam, not without rolling his eyes first, went deeper and deeper south, nibbling around Quacks thighs before actually getting to it. He stared up, into Quackity's eyes before slowly taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Quackity could not help but throw his head back, sighing as he finally got some stimulation. One of Sam's hands was lazily working his own cock, while the other was feeling around for the lube which he had thrown on the covers. He opened it with one hand, even managing to get some onto his fingers, still one handed with his mouth sucking dick. Sam must've done this before, judging by how sure his movements were. He took his lube-free hand to gently spread Quack's legs further apart, the lubed one already searching for his entrance, mouth still on Quackity's cock. 

Sam was always careful and slow in all of his motions, courtesy of his size, but especially now. He touched Quackity like he was something precious, something to be cherished. It brought silent tears, burning in the back of his eyes as one long, thick finger began entering him. Sam could feel him tensing up at the intrusion and waited until Quackity had relaxed a little. His hands were big, and so were his fingers, but with some patience Quack managed to breathe through the stretch. Sam seemed to insist on taking his time still, fucking the single finger in and out of him lazily, all while still using his mouth on him. Quackity was quick to go all floaty and relaxed, barely noticing the second finger entering him. Sam was biting at his hip bones and kissing his skin, mindless praise slipping out of him seemingly unprompted. It made Quackity blush, and smile at the ceiling as shudders of pleasure ran through his body. 

"You are so beautiful, holy hell" murmured Sam into the skin of his stomach, almost reverent, as he scissored his fingers deep inside of him. Quackity sighed, a sound that was cut off by Sam's kiss, a slow, lazy one amidst the heated situation. It tasted sweet, like honey or children's medicine. "You good for another finger?" Asked Sam into the silence. "Please" was all Quackity could answer.

It burned again, Sams fingers were fucking thick. Now, without the stimulation of the other's mouth, it hurt a little. Quackity slowly lost that state of genuine relaxation he was in, which made everything worse as he tensed up again. Normally, he could deal with the pain on his own. He tried to breathe through it, but he only tensed more and more until his breath was just beyond too fast and Sam noticed. 

"You okay?" he asked, concern clear in his voice. Quackity really, really didn't want him to notice. He refused to look into the other's eyes and nodded. "Hey, Look at me please." Said Sam, halting all movement and lowering his voice, presumably to sound less threatening. Didn't really work. Quackity tried to hold eye contact for a moment, then looking away for another before finally managing to stare at a spot between Sam's eyes. 

"You need to tell me if I hurt you, please. You promised that you'd tell me if anything was wrong, right?" Quackity had forgotten about that part. He hung his head in shame, eyes quickly filling with tears. Sam noticed, and used his free hand to stroke his cheek. "It's okay, please don't cry. What do you need me to do? Do you want to take a break? Stop?" Quackity shook his head, manic and wide-eyed. "Please talk to me. Please." Murmured Sam, wiping away the tears as they fell. 

"I don't want to stop."   
Quackity's voice was a little shaky, but he did not stutter. Sam sighed, hiding his face in Quack's shoulder for a couple of breaths as they both tried to calm down. Within a minute or so, Quackity had stopped crying almost completely, and he was smiling. Sam saw that as his signal to move once again, replenishing the lube on his fingers, it had dried during their little break. He pushed them back inside Quack, who was now much more relaxed. He kept looking up though, searching for signs of discomfort more closely. 

He managed to slip his pinky in with the other three rather quickly, the lube squelching and their breaths labored. Quackity had found his usual attitude again, asking "What? You about to fist me?" What was meant to be a joke came out sounding like an interesting mix of fear and intrigue. He seemed to lose all inhibitions once he got aroused enough. Sam was not planning on doing it, but very much noted it as point of interest for later. 

"Wasn't planning on it, no. Why, want me to?" 

Quackity blushed, and he was aware of it, hiding his face in his hands, as he muttered

"nooooo… Your dick's not that big, stop being so cocky!" It didn't sound very convincing, but Sam obliged anyways. Instead, he began curling his four fingers and pushing them deeper and deeper, until Quackity's body went rigid and he let out a broken gasp "Holy fu-". Sam giggled his adorable little evil giggle and pressed against the same exact spot. Quack could not hold his moans in any longer, releasing a long, wanton sound as he shuddered. 

"Oh my god, please fuck me already!" slipped out of him, at which point he blushed again and slapped a hand over his mouth. Sam laughed, carefully taking the hand away and kissing him. "All right. D'you wanna- Do you wanna ride me?" Sam asked after they seperated, pulling his fingers out and cleaning them with a tissue he took out of the nightstand.

"Yeah, maybe that's better" Answered Quackity, because Sam was huge and also honestly, he didn't know how he'd react to being pinned down. Sam had put on a condom and some lube while Quack was lost in thought, and he was now lying down next to Quack and waiting. He swung himself up, feeling weirdly open and empty as he moved to sit on Sam's stomach, hands on his pecs. He had nice pecs. 

"Take your time," grinned Sam, clearly fine with letting the other take control. Quack did not wait much longer, though that challenge had thrilled him. He sat up, positioning Sam's thick cock right at his entrance, it felt even bigger like this.

He struggled to breathe for a second as he lowered himself down enough to have the tip disappear inside of him. His thighs were already straining. He slid down inch by inch, barely listening to Sam's reassurances as he went deeper and deeper. All he could feel was overwhelming fullness, he felt close to bursting and he still wasn't done. He gasped for air, grabbing Sam's hands to help support him at his hips as he breathed. 

Sam leaned upwards, a task that must have taken ridiculous core strength, and kissed him, gently biting his lower lip before lying back down. On the next outbreath, Quackit somehow managed to fit another centimetre into him. He could have sworn he saw his belly bulge a little as he finally, finally bottomed out, breath labored and flushed head to toe. 

Sam was not doing much better, sweat beading at his brow and holding onto Quack's hips just a little too tightly while too much praise slipped from his lips. It made Quackity feel safe, somehow. He still craved more skin on skin contact, but it was hard to accomplish in their current position. Instead, he began shifting his hips to judge the freedom of movement he had. Nothing hurt, so he pushed himself upwards, making it about halfways before dropping down again. A spike of pleasure went through him as Sam moaned below,, a sound Quackity wanted to hear more. He went up again, this time with the help of Sam's eager, strong arms. He made it to the very tip this time before slamming back down, a rush of pleasure and adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

It took them a while to build up a coherent rhythm, but once they did, Quackity could not help but throw his head back, upping the pace on every thrust, using the one hand not needed for balance to pinch and prod at his nipples. Sam was doing most of the work with his arms anyways.

"Gods above. You are so beautiful, Firefly. So fucking beautiful." He reveled, staring up at the figure moving above him, swearing it like a prayer. 

Every thrust punched the air out Quackity. "Wanna change positions?" He asked, moaning it out without breaking their frenzied pace. Sam was all for it, arms getting tired from the repetitive motion.

He let go of Quackity, whose body sacked for a moment before he moved off of him. Sam had to catch his breath before he could even look at the position Quack had assumed. He looked over, and all air was punched out of him at once, leaving him breathless once more. The sight in front of him caused a desperate shower of pleasure to his groin, it had no business being this strong from only a visual image. 

Quackity was on all fours, chest pressed into the mattress below him, ass up and presenting. It was ridiculously hot, and it took Sam an embarrassing amount of time to recover from it.

"You want to me to fuck you like that?!" It slipped out of him in shock, Quack must've lost all inhibitions by now, panting into the fabric below him and groaning "Yes! Hurry up and fuck me." 

Sam scrambled up, only to see Quackity use his hands to spread his ass apart, exposing his hole to the cold air. It was filthy, explicit and Sam could've come right then and there, driven insane by the way the other looked. 

He hurried for the lube, pressing more into Quack's fucked out hole with 3 fingers, fascinated at how loose he was by now, watching his neglected cock throb at the indirect stimulation. Still, he felt just as tight around Sam's cock as he entered. The smaller whined, arching his back even more and inching closer to where they were joined with his fingers, feeling along his own obscenely stretched hole as If he couldn"t actually believe he fit everything into him. 

Once he retracted his hands back to where they were, Sam began moving once again. He started it up slow, measured thrusts aided by the extra lube, it made a squeaky sound. He didnt linger long however, fucking into Quackity as fast as he possibly could, giving him what he wanted. 

He leaned down, kissed his neck while holding up the smaller's hips with his hands. Quackity had started out quiet in this position, though he quickly began getting louder and louder, cursing up a storm and slipping languages in a way that was mostly unintelligible to Sam. Still, it sounded very encouraging. Quack could be as loud he wanted, no one else was even near the place. So, Sam decided to make him scream. 

He picked up Quackity's hips with ease, watching as his legs scrambled for footing while he began moving both of their bodies at the Same time. Quackity's pleads got even louder, asking for harder, for more as he threw his head side to side between the pillows and his hands gripped uselessly at the bedsheets. Sam kind of wished he could see his lover's face, blissed out and void of all worries.

"Can i flip you?" He pressed out heavy breathing getting in the way of communication.

"You can do what the-FUCK-" Quackity gasped as a particularly hard thrust hit him just right "The fuck you want as long as you dont Stop!" 

Sam simply flipped Quack onto his back, barely even faltering in his rhythm. It required a bit of luck and probably looked funny, but they made it without a hitch. Though he was in no way prepared for the way Quack's face looked. He was smiling, a faraway look in his tearstained eyes, his hair half standing up, half stuck to his skin with sweat. He looked fucked out, and blissed away. 

That changed the instant Sam folded his legs up for easier access, his eyes going wide for the first thrust and then he was crying again. Sam was worried for a moment, but Quackity reassured him with aggression "I'm happy crying, please don't stop. Please," It was all he could get out Before he began breathing "yes, yes" or "please, god" every and each time Sam bottomed out. 

He leaned down, the kiss they shared sloppy and wet and salty, Quack's whole body rocking with the force of the thrusts. Sam took Quackity's cock in one hand, jerking him off in pace with his thrusts, now slower and more powerful, almost only grinding into him instead of thrusting. It made Quack yowl in frustration and pleasure, his breaths shaky and all of his muscles tensing for a long, long moment. "Please" he gurgled out, back arching, begging shamelessly for release.

Sam smiled a soft, content smile and said "Come for me, darling". Quackity's body locked up even more, if that was even possible, mouth agape in a noiseless scream as he came. His eyes rolled back and he was suddenly so tight around Sam, he could not resist following Quack over the edge. He hid in the crook between Quackity's shoulder and neck, gently biting at the flesh there and he grinded his dick as deep as he could, filling up the condom. 

Their breaths were equally quick-paced, they were both slow to move after what just transpired. As Sam tried to sit up, Quack kept him where he was with a lazy hand on his back, touch still electric despite the exhaustion. Sam resigned himself to his warm, sticky fate and only moved his head up to kiss Quackity on the chin, then the mouth. Quack was still smiling, almost glowing in serenity, his whole body relaxed. Sam felt oddly accomplished in that moment, barely able to breathe lying on his stomach, but he did that. Making Quack this happy was his work alone.

Eventually, they got cold in spite of the close body contact, resigning themselves to moving about. Sam insisted on cleaning Quack up, wiping him down with a damp, warm cloth and kissing whatever bodypart he had just cleaned until he got swatted away like an annoying fly, Quack giggling uncontrollably. He remembered something, then.

"Hey, Firefly, I got something made for you." Quackity looked up, eyes big and curious "What is it?" he asked, while Sam began searching around in his night stand, awkwardly twisting his lanky body to reach it. He fished out a little pouch made of satin. Quack opened it without much wait, pulling out yet another chain made of silver. It was very delicately made, the links were tiny hearts instead of ovals. A little cat charm, also presumably made of silver, dangled on its end. Before Quack could begin his usual protests, Sam said "It's got a use! Wearing a cat made of silver will keep creepers at bay!" 

Quackity closed his mouth begrudgingly, resolving to inspect the little kitty closer. He almost teared up for the thousandth time today as he noticed a tiny piece of redstone it was holding in its mouth. "Thank you" he whispered, hugging onto his lover like a koala, both still completely naked.

Quack was wearing the jewelry now, both pieces. Sam dropped from his sitting position, killing the bedside lamp and dragging the sheets over them. With only one last kiss for goodnight, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, though not mandatory!
> 
> Here's the playlist I wrote it to:  
> https://link.tospotify.com/xeihF2O0Rbb
> 
> Also this is my twitter if you wanna come yell at me about this <3  
> https://twitter.com/T3chn0begged?s=09


End file.
